Summary: A laser-based acoustic emission (AE) detection device is proposed for work site structural stability assessment. This new device will take advantage of innovations in laser ultrasonics, artificial intelligence (Al) and advanced acoustic emission technology to provide mine workers with a unique instant, real time stability assessment of immediate rock structures in the working environment, which was not attainable in the past. Nonlinear optical interferometry based on two-wave mixing / photo-induced electromotive force techniques will be used for AE signal detection from rock structures in mine sites. Al criteria will be established by wave pattern recognition to identify unstable areas in mine sites. This research will also result in a unique non-contact monitoring device for acoustic emission/microseismic studies, which will be very useful in many areas of application. The primary objective of the Phase II research is to develop the prototype of the AE detector and test it in real-world mining facilities. The primary objective consists of six specific aims: 1. instrumentation development, 2. pre-field experiment preparation, 3. in-situ data collection, 4. Al criteria development, 5. system integration and in-situ trial, and 6. documentation and reporting. Relevance to Public Health: The innovation will contribute to a reduction the occupational injuries and fatalities caused by roof falls, sidewall crumples, stope collapses, and slope slides, etc., in the mining industry. The research and development addresses the miner's safety and contributes to ensuring the mineworker's right to "safe and healthful working conditions" (Occupational Safety and Health Act of 1970). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]